The present invention relates to motion picture cameras in general, and more particularly to improvements in motion picture cameras which are equipped with means for recording sound on motion picture film during the making of exposures. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in motion picture cameras of the type wherein the film exposing and sound recording units comprise discrete film transporting means.
In presently known motion picture cameras of the above outlined character, the camera release serves to effect movements of parts which must engage the film during the making of exposures and simultaneous recording of sound as well as to actuate all electrical components of the film exposing and sound recording units. Therefore, the movement of camera release from its idle position necessitates the exertion of a relatively large force. This, in turn, renders it difficult, especially for a beginner, to move the release from idle position at the relatively slow speed which is needed to effect various movements of mechanical parts as well as the actuation of electrical components in an optimum sequence. As a rule, such manipulation of the release necessitates much concentration which detracts the operator's attention from the subject or scene to be photographed. Moreover, and since the movement of release from idle position necessitates the exertion of a substantial force, the camera is likely to shake during the making of initial and/or last exposures of a series. If the sequence in which the various operations are started is not an optimum sequence, the start of sound recording does not coincide with the making of first exposure or exposures of a series; as a rule, the recording of sound is delayed so that, during reproduction, the first images are projected without sound.
It was already proposed to reduce the distance between idle and operative positions of the camera release by mounting the mechanical film engaging components of the film exposing and sound recording units in such a way that the distance between their operative and inoperative positions is relatively small or extremely small, i.e., as small as absolutely necessary in order to start the film in operative and to arrest the film in idle position of the release. This creates other problems, especially during threading of film into the motion picture camera, because the distance between cooperating film engaging components of the two units is much too small for rapid and convenient introduction of the leader of fresh film into the film exposing and sound recording units. Therefore, many motion picture cameras which employ a sound recording unit must embody costly and bulky auxiliary features which enable the user to thread a fresh motion picture film with a minimum of delay. For example, it was proposed to place certain film guiding elements on the cover for the film chamber or to couple such elements with the cover in order to provide more room for threading of the film when the cover is held in the open position. All this contributes to bulk, complexity and cost of the camera.